As a user's experience requirement for a touch display device increasingly grows, and a touch technique increasingly develops, use of force-sensitive device greatly enhances the user's experience and provides the user with a multi-dimensional experience and operation.
The force-sensitive device of the related technology is mainly divided into resistive type, capacitive type, and optical type. The capacitive type force-sensitive device changes a distance between electrodes on both surfaces of a capacitor by the user's finger applying pressure on a touch screen, and therefore changing the value of the capacitance, such that force could be sensed by detecting variations of the capacitance. Due to requirement for deformation, a special arrangement is required for the touch device.
Therefore, there are also some technical solutions in the related art to be improved.
It should be noted that the information as disclosed in the Background merely serves to enhance understanding of the background of the present disclosure, and therefore may include information that does not constitute the related art that has been known to those skilled in the art.